


The Director

by AlyoshaCrimson



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyoshaCrimson/pseuds/AlyoshaCrimson
Summary: Story based on our beloved Director of Ghost.*This story is not about Tobias Forge as I personally don't find that appropriate, it is about the Director as the character he presented in live interviews*





	The Director

You’re on your knees in front of your favourite band director. 

He fiddles with his pants a moment then presents his lollipop to you with a leather clad hand. “Open up” He smirks as you eagerly comply, and he begins to slide his richly endowedness along your tongue until you’ve taken as much of his length as you can. He gives you a little time to contribute a few independent bobs ensuring all the saliva you’ve produced has glazed his member. You feel his other hand rest on the back of your head as he leads you to take him deeper with every following motion. The deeper you go, the louder his breathing becomes. 

Without warning his hips buck causing you to gag. An unworldly moan erupts from him lips and the words “Fuck. Gag on it” slip out of him as his head drops back. You’ve never felt so encouraged and you continue to torture him with more reflex control than you’ve ever had. He becomes more vocal with every pulse you give him, the odd “fuck” escaping his lips along with Swedish you don’t understand completely. 

Suddenly he pulls out of you quickly, panting and an obvious mess. You didn’t have time to express your confusion before he pulls his sunglasses off and points to a nearby chair. “Bend over.” You quickly obey, falling over yourself as your legs wouldn’t quite cooperate. With your knees on the seat and your chest on the top rail, you look back in time to watch him rip your pants down and widen your stance as much as your garments would allow. Wasting no time, his moustache is suddenly between your folds. You can’t help but cry out and hold onto the back posts for dear life. His relentless tongue impatiently searching for your release. You feel it building quickly inside of you as your moans become more desperate. His moustache shifts and instantly his oral assault is accompanied by an unclothed finger pushing you nearly overboard. “Fuck, I’m gunna...” you can’t even get the sentence out before he growls “cum” into your pussy. You lose complete control at the command and your body convulses as you scream his name. 

He doesn’t give you any time to recover. Before you can even think, his entire cock is shoved into your sopping entrance. At this point you’ve completely lost control of the sounds coming out of you as he continues to slam into you with intense need; His one gloved and one non gloved hand digging into your hips. Every sound you make is met with a thrust and moan from him. His gloved hand grabs a fist full of your hair, pulling you back and giving him better access to your g spot. He begins to whisper sweet nothings into your ear as he thrusts into you relentlessly, mercifully building your next orgasm. Your mind can’t function as it focuses on his fulfilling thrusts and his words blowing through your mind until the words “come with me, right now” command your body into the most intense release you’ve ever felt. You hear him whine as you clench around him and you feel his seed spew inside you. He bites into your shoulder as you both ride out the rest of the orgasm. 

He pants as he releases his teeth from your skin and slowly lowers your body back to the chair. You quake sensitively as he pulls himself out of you and returns your clothes to their original state. He helps you into a sitting position before fixing his own clothes. As your mind returns to you, you realize he’s smirking. When you give him a questioning look he replies “no one will believe you.” He plants a quick kiss on your lips, returns the sunglasses over his eyes and turns to leave.


End file.
